


Steal Him Away

by NessieFromSpace



Series: Kinktober 2020 [9]
Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Bottom (switch) Vaughn, Bottom Scooter, Cheating kink, Controlling spouse (Scooter's), Deepthroat Kink, Double Penetration kink, M/M, Mental/Emotional abuse, Multi, Recording having sex, Scooter is with an abusive wife, Threesome - M/M/M, Tim and Vaughn are married, Tim and Vaughn conspire to steal Scooter away, Top (switch) Timothy, Touch starved Scooter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:40:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26900791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NessieFromSpace/pseuds/NessieFromSpace
Summary: Timothy and Vaughn plan to steal Scooter away from his horrible marriage. They are surprised how much they adore the happy-go-lucky mechanic.
Relationships: Vaughn/ Timothy lawrence/ Scooter (Borderlands)
Series: Kinktober 2020 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947712
Kudos: 7





	Steal Him Away

**Author's Note:**

> Part one of Day 08.

They had noticed it in the first week they’d moved in. Vaughn and Timothy were sitting outside, drinking a wonderful lemonade Tim had made. They heard the shrill sounds of the wife next door.

“Ugh! You stupid, worthless, shithead! You tracked dirt into my house!”

“Aw, gee, I thought I’d gotten it all off-”

“Well you didn’t, _did you?_ I knew I wasn’t marrying you for your intelligence, but this takes the cake!”

The two on the other side of the fence glanced at each other. They hadn’t seen their neighbors yet, but they’d heard from others how unfavorable the wife was. They had asked about the husband, but they’d just shrugged and said he never came to any neighborhood meetings.

Now they understood why. His wife was too controlling to let him go. She was too controlling to let him do anything it seemed.

Vaughn came in one night with a stack of items. “I saw the Bitch throwing this stuff out while Scooter begged her not to. Guess he _dared_ to have interests she didn’t approve of.”

Timothy frowned and looked at the objects. “Cars?”

“Not just cars, but the mechanical side of them.” Vaughn huffed. “This pisses me off. He doesn’t deserve this shit. He’s way too cute to be treated like an unwanted dog. Why did she even marry him if she wasn’t going to enjoy him?”

Timothy wrapped his arms around Vaughn and kissed his shoulder. “You’ve grown fond of him?”

Vaughn thought for a moment, staring at all the things he’d dug out of the trash to save. “I… I guess I do…”

“Mmm, he is a sweet man. I’ve watched him pick up strays and send them to homes he knows would like them. I don’t know how he knows when he’s not allowed to do anything, but he somehow manages when the Bitch isn’t home.”

Vaughn nodded.

Timothy moved his hand up under Vaughn’s shirt to feel those toned abs he loved. “Do you like him enough to steal him away from the Bitch?”

“Do _you_?”

Smiling, Tim kissed over Vaughn’s skin. “Yes.”

“Good. Me too.”

Timothy hummed. “Imagine how good it will feel to look her in the eye and know that we’ve been fucking her husband.” He heard the telltale hitch in Vaughn’s breath. “And she’s talking down to others at the neighborhood meeting while we’ve got Scooter screaming for more.” His hand trailed over Vaughn’s body, knowing that when he finally lowered underneath his jeans, he would be hard.

“Fuck,” Vaughn huffed. “We need to, if anything more than just to get him away.”

“Mmm,” Tim agreed.

* * *

They watched their neighbors, tracking when the Bitch left and for how long and when they were confident, they began to plan. It was luck when Tim went to start the car and saw the engine light turn on.

He grinned. Vaughn was going to be so pleased.

He was. He smiled wide as he looked under the hood. “All the levels are good, this means something’s actually wrong with it.”

“Good thing we know a mechanic.”

They had also been watching Scooter, learning that he had a secret life when his wife was out of town, which she was once a month for no less than five days. Scooter took weekly walks and seemed all too willing to lend a helping hand.

“I just don’t know what we’re going to do, Timmy,” Vaughn said a little louder than normal when they saw Scooter leaving his home. “If we don’t get the car working, it’s going to throw off everything.”

They saw Scooter pause. He moved up their driveway. “Excuse me, ya havin’ car problems?” His southern accent and goofy smile charmed them all over again.

The two looked over. “Yes, we’ve kept up on all the things like oil and coolant, but the engine light came on and we can’t figure out why.”

“And we don’t have time to schedule an appointment with a mechanic,” Tim added.

A large smile spread over Scooter. “Well, ain’t nothin’. I’ll take a look.”

“That would be fantastic.”

“Mind if I get into the front seat?”

Vaughn grinned. “You can do anything you’d like.”

Scooter slid in and a few moments later had a code. He got out and looked at the engine.

“Hey, you a mechanic or something?” Vaughn asked, leaning over the engine with Scooter.

“Used to be, had to stop once I got married. I see the issue, I know a good mechanic who will be able to help you, no appointment needed.”

“Why can’t you?” Vaughn looked him over visibly. “You look like a strong, capable mechanic.”

It was a delight to the both of them when Scooter flushed. “Aw, gee, I doubt that, it’s been at least two years since I’ve worked on a car.”

“Why did you have to stop?” Tim asked, leaning over on the opposite side as Vaughn.

Soccer shrugged. “It just… My wife doesn’t like me doing anything that gets me dirty…”

“That’s a shame,” Vaughn sighed.

“Yeah, we _love_ when men are dirty.”

They watched Scooter cough and splutter. “Uh… Uh… Ya don’t say?”

“Oh, yeah, we have several calendars of men getting dirty, firefighters, mechanics…”

“Just men in mud.”

“That’s true, Vaughn, we do have that one.”

“Do you like dirty men, Scooter?” Vaughn asked.

“Do you like men?” Tim asked.

Scooter was almost the shade of a stop sign. “I, uh…”

“We’ve made you uncomfortable,” Tim said. “We apologize, we got too excited to finally be able to freely talk to you.”

At that, Scooter’s eyes widened. “Ya _wanted_ to talk to me?” He frowned. “Why?”

That made the two pause. They exchanged a glance. “Because we hear of all the amazing things you do,” Tim said.

“We love how you can be so kind, when the- when your wife is not.”

“Oh… Yeah, I guess you guys have met her, huh?” His smile turned sad. “I’m sorry ya gotta hear us.”

Timothy couldn’t help it, he took hold of Scooter’s hand. “ _We’re_ sorry you have to go through that. Just know that you have friends here.”

Scooter smiled. “Thanks.” He did not release Timothy’s hand as he looked over the car. “I can fix it for ya no problem.”

“That’d be great!” Vaughn let his hand rest on Scooter’s back. “So, what _is_ wrong with the car?” It was a question Vaughn knew would keep Scooter talking for a long time. Scooter took the bait and it was well after noon when he finally stepped away to make some phone calls.

Vaughn huffed quietly. “Did you-?”

“Yeah, super touch starved.”

“That woman is horrible.”

“I know.”

“That’s great! Thanks!” He turned to the two. “I found a part that’s nice and cheap.”

“Great! We can all go and get it together.”

Scooter’s face fell. “Oh, I shouldn’t, my wife wouldn’t like that…”

Vaughn touched a hand to the small of his back and winked. “We won’t tell if you don’t.”

He thought for a moment and then laughed. “Sure!”

* * *

They returned several hours later with groceries. They had convinced Scooter to stay for dinner and it had only seemed appropriate to shop while they were out. By the time they got back, Scooter had opened up significantly.

He laughed at their jokes and even told a few stories that had the other two in tears. When they got home, Timothy excused himself to make dinner, while Vaughn kept Scooter company.

“So, I have to ask. How did you end up married?”

Scooter laughed. “It was my ma’s idea, she kept insisting and getting real mad until I finally agreed. It ain’t the worst, at least I don’t have to… _do_ anything with her.”

Vaughn frowned. “Well, shit, what the hell does she get for it?”

“I ain’t got no clue.”

“Why don’t you just divorce her?”

Scooter sighed. “Ain’t got nowhere to go. Had to give up my shop and my career when I got married.”

“You could stay here.”

Scooter smiled. “That’s real nice of you, wouldn’t wanna trouble you nice folks, though.”

“It wouldn’t be any trouble, we like you.”

“Yeah?” His smile was soft, hopeful.

“Oh yeah, we could all have lots of fun together.”

“Oh?” A pink blush was creeping up his neck once more.

“Mhmm, you’re sweet and very cute.”

Scooter cleared his throat. “Oh…” He turned his attention back on the car. Vaughn let it go, reserved to watch Scooter work. It was a fantastic view, one that he could watch forever.

Timothy wrapped his arm around Vaughn. “Enjoying the scenery, I see.”

They watched Scooter for a bit, admiring how well sculpted his arms were and how the grease had quickly spread over his clothes. He wiped his forehead. “Well, that should do it!” He started the car. “Yep! All good to go!”

Timothy sucked in his breath, swallowing a pleased noise. He squeezed Vaughn affectionately before going over to Scooter. “Your clothes are dirty. I should wash them before you leave?”

He looked over his clothes. “Oh, shit. I always forget to stay clean.”

Vaughn covered his smile. Timothy laughed. “It’s okay, you can shower here and we’ll get your clothes washed.”

Scooter blushed again. “I guess I should…”

They ushered him into the house and up the stairs to their master bathroom. Scooter tried to protest that he would get their house messy, but they wouldn’t have it.

“We don’t care about a little mess.”

“We love messy men, remember?” Tim winked.

“Right…” He laughed nervously. He paused. “Uh…”

“You can strip here and once you’re in the shower, I’ll get your clothes and leave a bathrobe.”

“Right.”

* * *

Twenty minutes later, Scooter made his way awkwardly down the stairs. He didn’t feel like the robe covered him the best, but he didn’t want to ask for anything more. They were already being so kind to him.

“What do you think he’d like?” he heard Tim ask. His heart reflexively clenched, ready to hear all the things they hated about him.

“He’s probably not a wine guy. Where’s that craft beer we got as a gift?” When the hurtful words did not come, Scooter felt ashamed for assuming the worst.

“I think on the bottom shelf,” Tim said. Scooter heard a light smack, followed by laughter. “I couldn’t resist. It’s on the top shelf in the back where everything gets shoved we don’t use.”

Scooter’s heart warmed. They were such a happy couple, it was refreshing to see. It made his heart ache, reminding him just how cold and mean his wife was. He pushed the knot in his throat down and plastered on a smile. 

As he stepped into the kitchen, he remembered just how easy it would be for his robe to come undone. He pulled the knot tighter, face heating. They smiled wide at him and his heart pitter-pattered faster. He rubbed his neck. “I, uh… Thanks for the shower…”

“Of course,” Vaughn said, tucking a loose hair behind his ear. Scooter had watched his bun loosen throughout the day and he couldn’t help, but marvel at it. It looked soft and messy. “What’s your poison? We have wine and beer.”

“Oh… Uh, beer please.”

Vaughn looked triumphant. He poured it in a glass along with two glasses of wine. Scooter went for the dining table, but paused when Tim and Vaughn did not.

“We’re eating in the living room.”

Scooter’s eyes widened. “But what if I make a mess?”

“We’ll clean it up, c’mon.” They sat on opposite ends of the couch and patted the middle.

He could feel his face heat again as he settled between them. He couldn’t explain it, but there was something warm and exciting about the two. The food was delicious and it went well with the beer. It settled in his gut like an old friend.

“I haven’t had food or beer this good in ages!” He sighed, setting his plate on the coffee table. He took a drink, his body warm and wonderfully buzzed. His new friends laughed and talked, involving him in the conversation. He was rusty at it, but Tim’s arm around his shoulders made him feel like it was alright.

Vaughn squeezed his leg, his hand resting there. “How’s the beer?”

“Great! Ya two are just great! I haven’t been this happy in years.”

“That’s something we want to talk about,” Tim said.

“Huh?” He braced himself.

“We like you, Scooter, like I like Tim.”

Scooter frowned, trying to decipher what Vaughn was saying. “I would hope you like Tim, you’re married-” he gasped. “You… want to marry me?”

They laughed. “That’s jumping the gun just a little bit,” Tim smiled. “But we would like a relationship with you. A romantic one and a sexual one.”

Scooter laughed. “But I’m married.”

“Lots of people have extra-marital relationships.” Vaughn sipped his wine, waiting for it to click.

“Oh… Oh! You want-” He looked to between both men. “But I don’t understand…”

Tim squeezed Scooter’s shoulder. “We’ve already said. We like you, a lot. And you deserve some happiness in your life.”

“I… I don’t know…” He looked at his beer, sipping it. He hadn’t realized how much he missed other people until they had been kind to him. All their touches during the day had made him happy. Happier than he ever remembered being. And it wasn’t like his wife felt anything for him besides disdain.

“We want you to be happy and feel loved, if we can do that for you, perfect, if not, we’ll help you out in any way we can.” Tim smiled, warm and real.

Vaughn nodded. “It’s your choice one hundred percent and we won’t be angry if you say no.”

That caught his attention. He looked at Vaughn. “My choice…” He hadn’t had a choice since the day his ma had told him about his wife. They were letting him choose. His heart grew light and warm. He smiled, chest inflating. “No!”

The two nodded. “We understand, anything you need, just-”

He giggled. “Sorry, I just never got to say that. I actually want to… With you two… I just don’t know how to do any of this… I haven’t dated in several years… Or cheated on someone… I’m not a good liar, or at hiding things…”

“That’s okay,” Vaughn smiled. “I’m glad you want us.” He pulled Scooter into a kiss. It was the first kiss he’d experienced since the quick peck at his wedding. He melted into Vaughn, gripping his glass tightly.

The movement of Tim drew his attention. Vaughn kissed down his neck while Tim collected all the dishes and left for the kitchen.

His eyes lingered on the redhead. “Both… You and Tim?” he asked, his voice warbling with uncertainty.

“Mhmm,” Vaughn hummed. “We both want you.”

“That’s… Man, that’s cool!”

Vaughn laughed, pulling the robe open enough to get more bare skin. “I’m glad you think so.”

Tim came back with both beer and wine bottles. He refilled the drinks and set them down. He sat next to Scooter, turning the man’s face to him to kiss. Vaughn’s kiss had been light and playful while Tim’s, on the other hand, was purposeful and possessive. His hand at Scooter’s jaw held him in place and each kiss cemented more and more how much Tim wanted him.

Vaughn moved to kneel between his legs, kissing down his chest as he undid the sash. Vaughn nipped a trail down, tugging Scooter’s hips towards him, making him slouch back on the couch. Tim moved with Scooter, laying his claim. As Vaughn undid the last bit of the robe, he gazed at the secondary prize, semi-erect and leaking.

Scooter jumped at Vaughn’s touch, at the hand around his cock that stroked him. Vaughn hummed appreciatively and sank his mouth around it. There was a gasp around Tim’s lips. Scooter’s hands fisted the robe, twisting with nervous energy.

“You okay?” Tim asked, kissing over Scooter’s jaw.

“Yeah… It’s just… Been a long time…”

Tim laughed. “I’d like to say we’ll go slow, but we’ve been thinking about this for a long time…”

“You have?”

Timothy bit his neck, making him gasp once more. He sucked on the flesh, uncaring if his wife saw. His arm wrapped around Scooter’s stomach, giving him the touch he’d been missing. When he gasped again, Timothy glanced down at Vaughn, drawing Scooter’s attention there.

“See? He’s been fantasizing about doing that for at least a month now.”

Vaughn bobbed his head, sinking all the way to the base. He moaned around Scooter’s cock, mouth wet and full. Scooter had never seen anything like it and his hips jerked into Vaughn’s mouth.

“I’m sorry!” he huffed.

“Don’t worry, he’s used to getting his mouth fucked, you’re not going to hurt him. He loves this. We both do.” Timothy kissed his neck again. “Do you? Do you like him taking all of your cock?”

He swallowed hard and nodded.

“Gotta say it so Vaughn knows.”

“Yes.”

“How much?”

Scooter blinked, moans clogging up his throat. “A… lot!” he finally managed. They watched Vaughn take Scooter all the way to the base. 

“Try this,” Tim whispered. He took Scooter’s hand and set it on Vaughn’s head. “He loves when you pull on it.”

He hesitated, but it was hard not to tug when his body arched. Vaughn moaned loudly, his hot mouth sliding down his length again. It made Scooter’s fist clench around the soft hair.

“Mmm, that looks hot. Why don’t we take this upstairs?”

As Vaughn pulled away from his cock, Scooter let go of his hair. They stood and led Scooter to the bedroom, both men taking hold of his hands. They removed the rest of their clothes and grabbed lube and condoms. Vaughn pulled Scooter onto the bed, making him straddle the man.

Scooter sat on him cautiously. “What are we gonna do?”

“We’re both gonna have you.” Vaughn kissed him. “Just relax and if it gets too much, just tell us and we’ll stop, we won’t think any less of you.”

Scooter nodded.

Timothy moved behind them, kissing Scooter’s back. Two lubed fingers pressed into his hole. Scooter moaned loudly, head ducking against Vaughn’s chest. When it was nicely coated, Tim guided Vaughn into it. Scooter huffed against Vaughn, mewling louder when Vaughn rolled his hips into him.

“It feels so good!” he moaned.

Vaughn pulled him into a kiss, capturing those moans. Timothy rubbed over Scooter’s ass, massaging it and kissing it. He stood, bracing himself on Scooter’s back, and pressed the tip of his cock above Vaughn’s, stretching the hole.

“Fuck, that’s hot…” Tim mumbled.

Scooter wriggled between them, hissing and moaning loudly, hands fisting the blankets underneath them.

“Let me know if this hurts and I’ll stop,” Tim said. He’d hoped the beer would help Scooter relax. He went slow, pressing in and waiting for any sign of discomfort. If there was any, Scooter did not show it. “Is that okay?”

When he didn’t answer, Vaughn moved Scooter’s head to get a good look at it. “Are you okay?”

Scooter barely nodded, eyes glazed, though his smile was wide. “Love… It…” he huffed.

Vaughn threw a thumbs up to Tim. “He loves it.”

Tim nodded and pushed in all the way. A mewl left Scooter and he rocked into them. Tim sighed. “You’ve no idea how fucking hot this is. Vaughn, your phone, I want to show you guys this when we’re done.”

Vaughn stretched to get his phone and handed it to Timothy. Tim pressed the button to record and rocked his hips slowly as Vaughn did. Scooter was loud, digging his face into Vaughn, hands gripping the bed. Tim captured all of them, all their moans, all of Scooter’s wriggling.

Tim’s eyes fell to Vaughn and he saw the light in his husband’s eyes, the happiness, the want he had for Scooter. It swelled in Tim’s heart and he forgot about recording and tossed the phone to the side.

Scooter huffed, trying to say something, but his words were ripped away as he came, rocking heavily against Vaughn. Tim and Vaughn retracted slowly, easing out with a satisfying _plop!_ Tim removed the condoms, handing them to Vaughn to throw in the waste bin. He then gripped Vaughn’s cock against his and stroked both of them as Scooter lay exhausted between them. They came, squirting over Scooter’s ass. Reaching for the phone once more, Timothy snapped several pictures.

“That was incredible,” Tim hummed, kissing over Scooter’s back.

“Mhmm,” Vaughn agreed. He pulled Scooter’s face to his, kissing the tired man and adding a matching hickey to the other side of his neck. Scooter’s eyes were heavy, soaking in all the affection the two would give him.

Just a glance at each other told the two that they’d made the right choice. Moving off of Vaughn, Tim pulled Scooter with him, curling around him. Scooter, smiled widely, snuggling into Vaughn and pulling Tim with him.

Around Scooter, Tim and Vaughn entwined their fingers together, two fools grinning at each other as Scooter slept soundly between them.

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr: http://nessiefromspace.tumblr.com/  
> My Borderlands/ fanart tumblr: https://nessiesspeakeasy.tumblr.com/  
> My old Borderlands tumblr: http://nessiefromink.tumblr.com/


End file.
